


Kokichi is stubborn

by b4_00ll



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Kokichi oma sick, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4_00ll/pseuds/b4_00ll
Summary: Kokichi is sick and Shuichi takes care of him. (Lmao I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Kokichi is stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :p! I’m a total sucker for sickfics, and seeing as I’m sick rn, I decided to write one!   
> Enjoy! (｀・ω・´)”

Shuichi yawned as he stepped into his first class of the day. He had accidentally stayed up all night, again. He approached his seat and glanced around. Nearly everyone was in class, well except...

“Hey, Shuichi!” Kaede greeted the detective. 

“Oh, hi, Kaede. Hey...have you seen Kokichi? H-he doesn’t seem to be here,” Shuichi asked. Kaede looked around the room. 

“I thought it was a little quiet! But no, I haven’t seen him,” She shrugged. 

“Lookin’ for your boyfriend, huh Shuichi?” Miu called from behind Kaede. Shuichi felt his face flush. 

“N-no it’s not like that! I was just wondering where he was...” The detective mumbled. 

“I’m sure he’s alright, Shuichi. You know how he likes to skip class,” Rantaro said from his seat. Shuichi sighed. 

“Well, I’m gonna go check on him, and if he’s skipping I’ll bring him back,” Shuichi waved to the others and left the classroom. 

After a short walk to the dorms, he stood in front of Kokichi’s door. Shuichi rang the bell. There was no answer. After a couple seconds he rang again. 

“Mmm...go away...” he heard Kokichi’s muffled voice from inside. 

“K-kokichi, it’s me. I came to see why you weren’t in class. Let me in,” Shuichi said. 

“Aww! My Shumai was worried! Don’t be. I’m fabulous, just didn’t want to go to class,” Kokichi called through the door. Something sounded different about his voice, though. Shuichi couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Come on, open the door.” 

The door handle turned, revealing a tired looking Kokichi still in his pajamas. 

“Nishishi, jeez Shuichi! You really came to my room unannounced like this? You must have a crush on me or something!” Shuichi blushed. 

“I-i was just wondering where you were! What’re you doing? Y’know we have class right?” 

“Yep! But I’m wayy to busy to go!” Kokichi said, turning around. Shuichi noticed that he was shivering slightly. 

“Hey...are you alright?” Shuichi walked into the shorter boy’s room. 

“Obviously! I’m great! Now if you’d leave now-” 

“T-that’s a lie!” Shuichi interrupted, stunning Kokichi for a moment. 

“Fine, you caught me! I’m on the brink of death!” He dramatically fell onto his bed, which was a mistake, because the impact caused him to have a coughing fit. 

“Kokichi! Are you okay?” Shuichi crouched near him. Kokichi caught his breathe. 

“Yep! I’m just...allergic to emos!” He lied. 

Shuichi looked the boy up and down. He was visibly shaking, his cheeks were flushed despite his pale complexion, and he just overall looked unwell. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Shuichi asked, timidly. Kokichi let out an obviously agitated sigh. 

“How many times do I have to tell you! I’m fine!” He laid back down onto his bed and glared at the taller boy. Shuichi was taken aback slightly at his tone, but he was obviously lying.   


He stretched his hand forward and brushed kokichi’s bangs aside. His forehead was quite warm. 

“Kokichi, you’re not fine! You’re sick-” Shuichi started. 

“I don’t get sick!” Kokichi scoffed. “Now, I’m busy so leave me alone.” 

Shuichi sighed. The shorter boy was awfully stubborn so he knew he wasn’t gonna be winning this fight. Besides, Kokichi could handle himself, and he obviously didn’t want his help.

“Okay then,” Shuichi shrugged. He then left and walked back to class. He couldn’t help but worry a bit through out the day, wondering what Kokichi was doing. 

By the time class had let out, Shuichi decided that he’d go check on Kokichi again. He approached the shorter boy’s door and knocked. No answer. He decided to try the door handle, finding it was unlocked. Kokichi must not have locked it after Shuichi had left earlier. He timidly stepped through the door. 

“...Kokichi?” 

Shuichi looked to the balled up pile of blankets on the bed. He quietly walked over and peeled them down.

Kokichi was sleeping, his bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat and his cheeks flushed. Shuichi placed his hand over the boy’s forehead, and Kokichi shivered against the coolness of it. He was burning up! Kokichi’s glazed eyes cracked open. 

“Shuichi? What...what’re you doin’ here,” he asked, his voice sounding congested. 

“I came to see how you were doing, wait here for a second,” Shuichi went to walk away, but felt a clammy hand grip his arm. 

“No...stay, please,” Kokichi looked so innocent and almost frightened. Shuichi walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I-i thought you didn’t want me here,” he said. 

“I didn’t want you to get sick, Shumai,” Kokichi mumbled. Shuichi felt his heart break a little at how vulnerable the ultimate supreme leader was acting. 

“Well, I won’t so I’m going to stay and help you. B-but you have to let my arm go so I can grab some things from your bathroom,” Shuichi explained. The shorter boy nodded and released his grip. 

The detective walked to the attached bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet. He emerged with a thermometer, some fever reducers, and a cold compress. 

Kokichi was asleep again when he came back, so he gently shook him awake. Kokichi groaned and barely opened his eyes. 

“I need to take your temperature, so open your mouth, please,” Shuichi said. The purple haired boy surprisingly complied. The thermometer beeped after a few moments. 

“39°?! T-that’s really high!” Shuichi gasped. He held the fever reducers out to Kokichi, but he just grunted and pushed them away. 

“Kokichi, please take them, they’ll make you feel better.” 

“Don’t wanna,” Kokichi replied. Shuichi pinched his nose, his patience wearing thin. 

“C’mon, please?” 

Kokichi finally took them from Shuichi’s hand and dry swallowed them. 

“Don’t you want any water?” Shuichi asked. Kokichi shrugged tiredly. 

“I’d probably just throw it up,” he stated, as if it was obvious. Shuichi was taken aback, Kokichi seemed to be pretty sick. 

“Maybe I should call someone-“

“No!” Kokichi interrupted, accidentally making himself cough. “I don’t want anyone else to know.” 

Shuichi eyed him wearily. He supposed as long as Kokichi’s fever didn’t get any higher it would be okay. 

“Will you just drink a little water? I-it could help,” Shuichi pressed. He wasn’t all that good at taking care of people, but he knew the basics. People need water. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes but did as he was told. The purple haired boy laid back down and Shuichi put the cold compress on him. Kokichi relaxed a little against the coolness. 

After Kokichi fell asleep, Shuichi went around grabbing things he might need. He changed the compress, grabbed an extra blanket, and placed a bucket next to the bed (kokichi’s comment had made him a little nervous). 

Shuichi then sat there and watched Kokichi. He looked so peaceful and cute when he slept, like a child. Wait.. cute?! Shuichi shook the thought away. He did not think Kokichi was cute, the guy was crazy! He had to admit, he was quite fond of him, though, no matter how obnoxious he could be sometimes. 

Kokichi stirred slightly in his sleep. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. He scrambled to grab the bucket before loosing whatever water or food he’d had recently. Shuichi grimaced but tried his best to comfort Kokichi by rubbing his back. 

“Told you about the water,” Kokichi grumbled after he’d finished. 

“S-sorry,” Shuichi winced and removed the bucket. When he got back Kokichi was sitting up and shivering. 

“I’m cold!” He whined. 

“Sorry, Kokichi, but you have all the blankets,” Shuichi shrugged.

“You know, you could keep me warm...” 

“What? How would I do that?” Shuichi asked, cluelessly. Kokichi patter the bed beside him and the detective reluctantly sat down. The smaller boy cuddled into Shuichi and started drifting to sleep. “Thanks, Shumai.” 

Shuichi felt like he was sitting by a furnace, but he didn’t mind all that much. He eventually drifted off to sleep as well. 

When they awoke the next morning, Kokichi was almost as good as new. It was a Saturday, so he and Shuichi stayed together watching movies for most of the day. By the evening, Kokichi was back to his normal, slightly obnoxious, self. 


End file.
